Song Stories
by M4dAlice
Summary: This is a collection of one shot songfic mostly about BB/Rae. Rating is for safety since I have not finished with these I do not know where they might go.
1. Forgive Me

These will all be unconnected (unless of course otherwise stated) one shot song fics about BB and Rae. I might suggest that as you read you listen to the song since that is how I wrote these stories but it is not needed. Please leave comments if you like and if you see a grammatical error please let me know! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

I do not own any of the songs nor do I own the Teen Titans.

**Song:** Forgive Me by Evanescence

* * *

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

She didn't know what was wrong with her, well she knew there were a lot of things but tonight she didn't know why she did this again. Really she wasn't even sure what words had done this, there were an awful lot of horrid things said, almost exclusively by her.

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you_

Raven saw his face contort, he shouted things back at her but mostly he took the brunt of her cruelty. His jaw was clenched and she could feel his mounting anger, in a few moments like many times before he would growl back at her smashing something or hitting the wall or once charging up to her, all the animals inside him were urging him to attack but she knew he would never hurt her. However every time she did this, every wretched word that came out of her mouth was like a dagger in her back, she hated hurting him.

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore_

_You're silently broken_

Somehow today she went too far, and instead of Beast Boys anger building then exploding out she uttered something. Oh how she wished she could remember what, whatever it was it completely devastated him, he shut down. He didn't shout anymore and she couldn't feel his anger mounting any longer instead he simply looked at her, hard in her eyes as if he were looking for a reason why she would do this to him, and then walked out the door.

_I'd give anything now_

_to kill those words for you_

She would have happily jumped off the empire state building if she thought it could erase those words from him, if she could take it back, make his ears unheard what she said. But that could never happen.

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

Raven wept bitterly on the roof , she was a demon , an inhumane being, to be able to put someone she loved through all that pain. She cried out until her lungs burned and she could barely breathe, she knew he wouldn't leave her but dear lord did that mean she had to be such a bitch to him?

_'Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me _

Raven and Beast Boy were life mates, or well rather her demon and the beast were life mates. They seemed made for each other but still they fought like this, no she corrected I start fights like this and then he has to join me in my anger. She wanted somehow to show him how wonderful her life had become since they had joined together. Everything had changed for her, someone cared where she was, why she was crying and whether or not she had eaten. Someone wanted to spend their days with her and even more surprisingly wanted to have her physically. He had made her the happiest she had ever been in her entire existence.

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive_

Raven rocked on the ledge of the tower looking down, it had been a week since they fought and she hadn't seen or heard Beast Boy, she couldn't handle life without him. Nothing would be worth it if he wasn't there with her. She needed him, it was as if she had crushed her own heart when she hurt him. It was hard to breathe and she couldn't focus, the world was swirling around her. She thought back to their life together all the smiles and arguing when they were young, then for some reason at about 18 they started to see similarities in each other and became close. Eventually so close that they gave themselves to the other. He was always so gentle with her like she was a porcelain doll. After that they were life mates and a couple years later married, all these years she tortured him and now she thought perhaps she should set him free.

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

Beast Boy burst through the door on the roof to watch her teeter on the ledge, her eyes pleaded with him to let go and she mouthed "I'm sorry". Raven chastised herself for being such a coward, she wanted so much to give him better but even more than that she selfishly wanted to be with this man for the rest of her days. She looked at him, feeling his fear and sorrow and forgiveness.

_And you forgive me again_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you_

She went to him, burying her face in his chest she cried the only words she managed to get out were "I'm sorry". He held her so relieved he gotten here in time, and he vowed to never again walk out on her like that no matter what happened. Because God knew how much he needed her and that she would never hurt him on purpose.


	2. The Animal

These will all be unconnected (unless of course otherwise stated) one shot song fics about BB and Rae. I might suggest that as you read you listen to the song since that is how I wrote these stories but it is not needed. Please leave comments if you like and if you see a grammatical error please let me know! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

I do not own any of the songs nor do I own the Teen Titans.

**Song:** The Animal by Disturbed

* * *

_I can feel the animal inside_

_And my resolve is weakening_

_Pounding on the doors of my mind_

_It's nearly overpowering_

_I cannot begin to describe_

_The hunger that I feel again_

_Run if you intend to survive_

_For the beast is coming to life_

_Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight_

_Death approaches on this night_

Beast Boy was sweating, his head throbbing the Beast was pushing, trying to escape. He felt the uncontrollable urge, this had only happened once before and Beast Boy had to keep away from the tower for over a week. But somehow this time he felt like he had less control. This time he wanted what the Beast wanted and holding him back was feeling almost impossible. Raven's scent haunted him no matter where he was, it was like she was there in the shadows outside the pool of moonlight spilling across the roof top. He and the Beast longed to touch her, hold her, kiss her body, devour all of her, he wanted her to be his.

_For the animal's soul is mine_

_We will be completed right before your eyes_

_I have no control this time_

_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

Raven had heard him practically run up to the roof and she knew something was wrong. She had felt anguish and a deep longing come from him. She also knew that he was fighting the Beast; only it felt different this time, he didn't feel conflicted it felt like they agreed but Beast Boy still would not do what the Beast wanted. Raven slipped up to the roof his feelings almost knocking her down with their strength. She watched him helplessly as he paced and tugged at his hair in panic then he started to change physically and mentally. He did not fully become the Beast but by no means was he fully Beast Boy either, he was some combination of them; they had agreed and now his head turned toward her hiding spot.

_I can hear it calling again_

_The primal need is filling me_

_Changes are about to begin_

_And now my blood is boiling_

_I can see the fear in your eyes_

_But you can't bring yourself to scream_

_Time to shed the mortal disguise_

_For the beast is coming to life_

_Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight_

_Death approaches on this night_

Beast boy and the Beast had merged for tonight, had agreed to seek their common want. Raven's scent flooded his mind; she was here with him, with them. He turned and could almost make her out in the darkness, he smelled her so strongly now and as he approached he could not only smell the fear but he could see it in her. She knew they had merged, she knew they wanted something but Beast Boy could tell she didn't know what they wanted. She didn't run or scream as he charged up to her, no phasing through the roof she just stood there shocked and scared. When they reached her, Beast boy reached out to stroke her cheek and brush away a few strands of her hair. The Beast however had other motives and pushed forward pressing their body against hers. She was pinned against the wall staring into their eyes.

_For the animal's soul is mine_

_We will be completed right before your eyes_

_I have no control this time_

_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

Raven might not have known what they wanted originally but she was pretty sure she knew now and while she and Beast Boy were a couple now she wasn't sure she was ready for this. They were so close she could taste their breath; Beast Boy had gently touched her before the Beast rammed her into the wall and now she could see him struggling. His claws etched ruts into the wall behind them, he was panting heavily fighting within. Then his eyes opened again looking into hers; he kissed her roughly at first, then dissolved to the passionate embrace she knew; the Beast may have started this but Beast boy was in control now.

_We begin the hunt and I feel_

_the power course as the creatures take flight_

_For the kill is close and I will be satisfied_

_For the smell of fear tonight_

_Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied_

_You're mine_

Beast Boy was kissing her deeply trailing kisses from her mouth down her neck to her collar; he nipped at her gently scraping his teeth against perfect porcelain skin. She shivered in response and he slowly slid his hands under her shirt. He looked up into her eyes, suddenly conflicted again; What if she didn't want this? What if he was hurting her? Raven looked into to those concerned emerald eyes and she saw no trace of the Beast, only the man she loved. She caressed his face, closed her eyes and gave him control. The Beast was excited for this free pass and took direct advantage of it striping her completely; stepping back to admire her beauty and innocence bathed in the milky light. Beast Boy took over again now but this time he was not holding back.

_For the animal's soul is mine_

_We will be completed right before your eyes_

_I have no control this time_

_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

He peeled his shirt off kissing her again with more passion then she thought was possible. He ran his hands up her sides, enjoy every sweet curve of her body. Then he reached her chest and slipped fingers onto her breasts; she gasped and he smiled. His tongue ran down her throat to where his hands rested, he kissed each breast gently; to her it felt almost like torture until finally his wandering lips found what they were looking for. He flicked lightly with his tongue then sucked each until she moaned and he felt her knees go weak. He scooped her up bridal style taking her over to the mat she used for mediating and laid her down gently. He looked at her and was over come with lust; he consumed her body with his mouth and hands, memorizing every perfect inch of her.

_For the animal's soul is mine_

_And the world around will never hear your cries_

_An unholy crime_

_And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

He sat on his knees panting, she looked up at him moonlight glistening off of his muscular torso and she for the first time this night was overcome with a lust like she had never known. His body fully showed it's excitement and she could feel it prodding her almost searing her skin. Raven grabbed him and pulled him to her pleading with him to end her torture, to make them one. He grinned at her begging; she wanted this too. He thrust inside her and then forced himself to wait, hearing her whimper in pain he kissed her and asked softly if she wanted to stop. Raven shook her head and he pulled back slowly before thrusting again but this time instead of a whimper he heard a moan escape her lips. He sighed in relief as she began to buck her hips in reply to him. They continued, she ran nails down his back in her pleasure; he bit, licked, kissed; she pulled at his hair; he growled and grunted and as she cried out in ecstasy for the first time he let out a howl climaxing. He collapsed onto the mat and reached out wrapping her small body in his arms; she nuzzled him and they breathlessly exchanged one final phrase. "I love you" was the last thing heard before the couple slipped happily into sleep.


End file.
